


Missing Her

by captainamergirl



Series: Tales from the Valley [2]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: He visits her grave at least twice a week...
Relationships: Aidan Devane/Greenlee Smythe
Series: Tales from the Valley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715254
Kudos: 1





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Ailee. I feel like in some ways they should have been endgame.

**MISSING HER**   
  
He comes to visit her grave at least twice a week, sometimes more if he can, but of course no one knows that. He tells them he stopped missing her a long time ago, if anyone bothers to ask anymore. But if they looked deeply into his eyes they would see the truth there. That he's still all about the slightly insane, self-involved, and yet utterly lovable fashionista, his Greens. The night is of course the hardest part of the day of all. Because he doesn't sleep very often, too caught up in wondering where she might be in the grand scheme of things, if where she is, she's happy and loved. If she's with her Leo...   
  
And if he dreams of her, they are wonderful dreams. They are on their honeymoon, or dancing on their first anniversary or welcoming a beautiful little girl into their world with eyes just like her mother's. And then he has to wake up. That's the natural order as if there were anything natural about this ... And when he's awake he's missing her again. He tells people he doesn't, he hides it well, but he feels it.    
  
He has tried dating again but all the girls bore some passing resemblance to Greenlee, even Annie, Green's own worst enemy. He thinks about that now and it makes him a bit sick to his stomach. Actually, more than a bit. Crazy girl that she is, Annie tried to kill Greenlee on more than one occasion and he still invited her into his bed. Just so he wouldn't be alone. Maybe even to thumb his nose at Greenlee and say, "guess what, love? I've moved on too". But that would be another lie in a long string of them. He hasn't moved on and he is sure he never will.   
  
Missing her was torture, going on living when she wasn't, was even worse. He wishes he would have been more understanding of her and less high and mighty when it came to the things she did. The things that though he didn't accept back then he would easily accept now. Hell, if she were alive now and still wanted to marry Ryan Lavery, he would gladly stand up for her and cheer for her, glad that she had found her life's happiness. But hindsight was always twenty-twenty and he didn't see what he was giving up until it was far too late to change the course.   
  
He lays a single rose on the grave and then gets up and heads home to his lonely loft, the place that still smells a bit like her expensive, imported raspberry shampoo, and misses her again all night till the morning when he wakes up and plays the role of ambivalence. All the while inside, he's dying himself a bit more each day...


End file.
